When You Stop To Listen
by LovedBNamed
Summary: “You did NOT think that it would happen like this, did you?” “I don’t know what I think anymore.” Keg Max. Stop, rewind, add some editing,some carefully said words and press play.
1. Chapter 1

"Jess!" Rory repeated more insistently, pushing him off her and ducking off the bed. The bed still held the form her body, the memory of her hurried rejection fresh on its sheets. Jess landed on his forearms and let out a frustrated 'Jeez!' before getting up.

Rory ran a hand through her hair, face feeling too hot to be healthy. She glowed with innocent fear, a furrowing between her brows begging to be smoothed. "Not here, not now!"

"Fine!" Jess gave the short answer in a bark, looking anywhere but her. His form was bathed in darkness, a creeping anger slipped into his throat.

"What's wrong with you?" She tried to discern his facial expression in the dark lighting, but as per usual, she couldn't figure him out. He was like a book in a different language, an ancient, dust on the cover book that was undecipherable to her until she learned the code. And he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He replied, stubbornly. His shoulders hunched in aggravation that was practically tangible on Rory's lips.

"Someone could've walked through the door." Rory continued and stared at him, upset. Of all the times to push his want for her, it had to be now? She barely even knew how much she was worth to him.

"And Santa Claus could come down the chimney." He finished sarcastically, beginning to pace the room. It suddenly became too small and the walls seemed to close on him. Like a panther about to be captured, he almost seemed to bare his teeth.

Rory tried again, embarrassment of the moment and irritation dug into her. "You did NOT think that _it_ would happen like this, did you?"

"I don't know what I think anymore." Jess said quietly, begrudgingly. Rory stopped cold in her thoughts, critically examining his face and seeing it in the light from the window. He looked frustrated and melancholy, not like he wanted to take advantage of her at a keg party. She took a hesitant step forward, nearing him like he was a skittish deer and put a concerned palm to his cheek.

He didn't shake it off, but didn't respond either, choosing to watch her quietly. Rory found that encouraging and timidly closed the distance, sliding the hand past his cheek to his hair. Moving closer, Rory pressed a very small and tentative kiss to his lips before hugging him firmly, as if he would vanish if she didn't hold him.

It took him awhile, time stopping in her mind, but he eventually wrapped an arm around her thin waist, pressing her into his structure. Rory's face pressed into his neck, hot breath puffing against his skin. She kept her eyes open, reassuring herself that they both probably felt confused and frustrated.

Jess held her closely, like if they were touching tightly enough, his indistinguishable thoughts would unfurl and flow into her, so she'd understand. His thoughts entangled with intense emotions, coming out as brusque and unnecessarily harsh. He hadn't wanted to shout at her, the poor girl was probably frightened out of her mind. The fact that she hadn't ran blew him confused him, a new concept in his life.

Rory felt a change in his embrace, a subtle acceptance of her. "Wanna get out of here?"

Jess nodded insecurely, but came out gruff. "Yeah."

She released him but he kept a comforting arm around her waist. For a second, they just looked at each other probingly, trying to make out their thoughts. Then a small sad smile lit Rory's face and they stepped out of the room, feeling like quiet would be a balm to them.

The hallway went by quickly and soon they were at the stairs, passing Dean talking to a friend. Dean jealously noticed Jess's arm around Rory and misunderstood the calm compromised moment they seemed to be entranced in for an after glow.

"You bastard." Dean muttered through clenched teeth. The guy sent Dean a surprised look at the sudden hostility. Dean was never the angry one. At school, he was known for his quiet, kind presence and affinity towards sports. It was unusual to see him unsheathe claws and unravel his height against a guy that was practically a foot shorter. But then the friend recognized Rory, a girl that by dumping Dean made him less approachable and prickly.

Jess and Rory stopped their descent down the stairs, turning to look at him in unison, hackles rising at the expected but still unappreciated attack.

Rory surprisingly answered, a shocked and pissed look overcoming her face, blue eyes flitting to a darker shade. "Excuse me, Dean?"

Dean didn't even bother to acknowledge her, instead said angrily to Jess, "You had sex with her, didn't you."

"And this is your business, how?" Rory bit out, more determined to make him notice her, making Dean even more heated, his face turning an angry red. Jess pushed Rory behind him, a cold reserve filling his body. Finally, a release for the emotions built up inside him. All he had to do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Dean finally gave Rory the attention she wanted, but rudely. "So, all I had to do was be an asshole and you would've given yourself up to me, huh?"

"That's it." Rory said, decisively, not exactly knowing what she would do, but planning on doing something to hurt him. Jess shot forward before she even finished her sentence and nailed one hard on Dean's jaw. Dean sailed backwards before straightening and lunging towards Jess. Jess quickly darted out of the way after being nailed in the lip, using his smaller stature for an advantage. Dean wobbled before leveling again, his blunt nails biting into his fists. Before he could even try to reciprocate, Rory rushed forward and slapped him.

"How dare you!" Rory yelled, tears springing into her eyes out of pure anger. The fact she had dated this boy disturbed her. Dean was never like this during their relationship. Why did he change so much, from a sweet loving guy to a hard insecure jerk? "How dare you even touch Jess for something you have no right to intrude upon! So what if Jess and I had sex? I'm not dating you, I'm dating him. Get over it!"

Jess sneered at Dean, the blood on his lips reflecting a bloodthirsty individual to Dean. "If you ever fucking touch me or Rory again, you'll regret it, believe me." He said quietly, licking his lips and a small smile lifted them, slightly intimidating Dean. There was no doubt or lie in Jess's threat, and whatever had made Jess so easy to fulfill them scared Dean.

Dean leaned against the stair landing's wall, gasping. He understood then that he'd lost, didn't even know if he'd even had a chance. Feeling foolish, he stared furiously at the ground as Jess and Rory passed him. Dean didn't even notice that his friend had ditched the moment he'd started to harass Jess and Rory.

Before they left the stairs, Rory turned around, wanting the last word. "And we didn't have sex, you jerk!" Dean chuckled bitterly in his throat, knowing that he was an idiot.

The couple left the party, welcoming the cool air freely. Their arms were back around each other as they walked, seeming closer from experiencing Dean's envious persecution together.

"Dean's a jerk." Jess repeated his old words and Rory nodded.

"I can't believe he said that and went for you like that. God. It's just so-I'm sorry, Jess. That you had to go through that." She mumbled, tugging an aggravated hand in her hair. Her hair fell into her face and Jess took the hand, wrapping it in his. They continued in silence of their thoughts until they reached the bridge, their free spot.

"S'not your fault." Quietly, they sat down, freeing their arms. The woods surrounding them filled the silence with chirping and they both watched the moon reflected on the water. Fifteen minutes past and it felt like years to Rory. The waiting and anticipation was swirling in her stomach.

"I can't take you to prom." Jess finally admitted. Rory took it, trying to separate her mind from her emotions which were revolting. The hurt, anger, sadness and curiosity warred in her mind but she had to talk with a clear voice in order not to scare him off. The last thing she wanted to do was that, because he'd finally opened up to her slightly.

"Why not?" Rory asked with no indict. It came out like an everyday question, like she intended. Jess probably already knew that she was hurt about it, anyways.

"Not graduating." Jess sighed, forcing it out. Pride and embarrassment held him back, the fact that he was dating Scholarly Rory, who was going to Yale and becoming an oversea correspondent. He couldn't even get a high school diploma because he worked at Wal-Mart, of all places, all the time.

"Oh." Rory let out, shock undulating through her skull. Jess was the smartest guy she knew and he wasn't graduating? What kind of world was this?

"Yeah." Jess paused, feeling like he'd bared himself too much. He felt naked and didn't exactly enjoy it. However, a part of him was relieved that she finally knew. Now, her reaction meant everything. Whether she accepted him, or refused him. Knowing their differences in life aspirations, she'd be crazy to still want him.

Rory felt a rush of need towards him, a continuing warmth that he was stepping towards her figuratively, little by little starting to let her know what was inside him. And she liked, really liked what she saw so far, the imperfections, the flaws and the beautiful. She was desperate to know more.

"Jess?" Rory said his name lightly and he turned his face towards her, his eyes stuck to the pond. "Thanks for not trying to be perfect for me."

His eyes flicked towards her like a bullet from a gun. Jess didn't know how he felt; something unfamiliar was blooming in his stomach. Stunned stillness was the only answer he could give her at the moment. It took him so long to respond that Rory was about to mistake it for disturbance.

Embarrassed, she started to get up and gave him a shaky smile. "I know that sounds stupid."

"Rory." Jess said and she paused from turning her back to him. Hair brushed into her face, shadowing the expression there. "Thanks for giving me a chance." Rory sat down, feeling hope flutter in her chest.

"No one's ever said that to me." Jess confessed, taking a deep shuddering breath. "It's usually the opposite, actually."

Rory gave him a sad smile. This boy she was with was broken and jaded. He had not an easy life.

"I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend. I'm not a nice guy, Ror. I don't trust easily and I'm not very attentive. You deserve better than me." He continued to admit, mouth turning down at the corners.

"Jess, don't think that I expect you to be the perfect boyfriend. I'll own up to the fact that I've been mad at you for certain things that I had hoped for but we're both learning, I guess." Rory said softly, sitting down next to him.

An awkward pause ensued, even though they felt like they were wrapped up in fuzzy blankets. Then, as if on cue, they both yawned. Exhaustion kicked in for both, the highly emotion filled day draining them.

Jess got up, offering his hand to Rory. She took it and he pulled her up, the almost confession of their love ringing in their ears. Their hands lingered in each others, clasping in tender timidity. Jess looked at Rory's face, seeing her dusky eyelashes blink slowly and her body trudging as they walked to her house.

The warmth seeping from Jess's jean jacket was inviting and Rory nuzzled into it, her face against his neck. The body heat made her sleepy, her steps dragging. Jess received her body touching his, staring at the girl that was perfect in her own way. The thought of Rory still being devoted to him was ludicrous and scary yet nothing thrilled him more. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead and she sighed. Lifting her head drowsily, she searched for his lips and returned it. Jess responded to the kiss, unable to hold back even though he knew she was too tired for it. Fervor swept through his entire being, his lips apologetically adamant on hers.

Rory woke up a little after feeling Jess's tongue sweep persistently across her bottom lip in a silent demand for her affection. The memory of earlier on the bed passed through her and she moaned with unsuppressed lust. Jess reacted quickly, idea of taking her home flying out his head. She'd never made any type of verbal response when they'd made out before. Of course, they had limited time for exploration but from they had achieved, she seemed like a quiet lover. And right now, she'd never seemed sexier. He could feel the soft yet firm curve of her waist, his hand spanning so his index finger brushed the underside of her breast.

Her hands tugged in his hair, Rory was overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss. It was like his body heat was drugging her, the taste of his tongue in her mouth inducing some type of needy craving. All she wanted to do was get closer and closer.

As if she wanted to meld herself into him, Rory pressed against him, mouth greedy. She appeared willing for anything, even for the hand he'd snuck under her shirt that stroked her stomach in circles. The skin there was so soft and he wished he could see it, wished that he could see all of her. The hand circled upwards, carefully nearing her breast. When his fingertips brushed against her, Rory's fingers clenched in his hair. He took that as a good sign and cupped his hand around her breast, slowly caressing her with precaution and experience. Her fingers kneaded his head and Jess gasped. There were few things that turned Jess on and pulling his hair was one of them. Little did Rory know, she was almost preparing him to take her on the ground right there.

Soon, no thoughts pounded through their heads, only the rushing of feelings when their hands slid unhindered across each other in exploration. There were no parents around, nothing holding them back from straining against each other. Their hands were up each other's shirts, experimenting with touches and listening for reactions. Jess's mouth was fused to hers, tongue in her mouth like he wanted to imprint her taste upon him forever and Rory's hand was making its way around his chest with cautious feather light and petal soft fingers. There was never a more intense moment in which they both wanted to rip each other's clothes off. Rory would later think of this moment and have her face heat up so quickly she'd feel dizzy.

But, as all good things have to end, so did this. Eventually, Jess slowed the kiss down, letting his hand fall from underneath her shirt and land at his side, automatically clenching in its want to return to her skin. Rory's fingers made their way down his chest before parting from him. Immediately, when all their body parts were at their correct placements, Rory and Jess felt cold.

"Let's get you home." Jess said huskily, his breath coming in pants. Rory nodded, trying to catch her breath and linked their fingers together. Jess's thumb made circles in her palm while they walked, distracting her. Jess smirked, helping her along when she stumbled. When they arrived at her house, he snuck a peek at his watch. Ouch, it was 3 in the morning. Her mom wouldn't be that happy.

Jess continued smirking, however, when seeing Rory's lips. They were puffy from his own and he couldn't help but take pride in the glazed look in her eyes. Rory and Jess tried to lengthen their time together, preventing her from going inside. She kissed all over his face, in blessing butterfly kisses. Jess ached to kiss her, the tenderness in her touch making him crazy. But, with one last lingering kiss, she let go of him, smiling softly before disappearing into her house.

"What is love?" Jess wondered to himself on the lonely walk home. He wasn't sure about it, but Rory seemed pretty close.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Rory woke up feeling euphoric and nervous, like a performer right before a show. Her body still tingled from last night and she fretted anxiously over the serious talking that Jess and her would have to do, but right now, school. Climbing out of bed with the agility of a dancer, she quickly took a shower and dressed, threw on her uniform and vaulted out to the kitchen. Her mom wasn't up yet, so Rory made the coffee. Within ten minutes, the coffee was properly poured in two mugs and her mom stumbled down the steps with unnatural precision.

"Morning!" Rory greeted with a slightly crazy smile. Lorelei grunted, sending her a resentful glare before dropping into a seat and tugging the coffee cup towards her with need. She took a sip and seemed to brighten a little.

"Morning, sweetie." Lorelei answered back, wiping a slim hand down her face, as if to change the expression on it. Rory speedily gulped down the rest of her coffee and rose to prepare her backpack. Lorelei noticed the boundless amount of energy her daughter seemed to obtain and furrowed her brow.

"Someone had a good time last night." Lorelei cooed, watching Rory's face turn red. Rory shoved books into her bag with more force, trying to withhold the smile that wanted to conquer her face.

"_Really_ good. Oh, my god. You got laid, didn't you?" She asked, in disbelief and humor. The actual happening of her daughter throwing her virginity away at a high school party was comical.

"No!" Rory snickered. _Close to it_, Rory thought to herself mischievously. Lorelei seemed to relax, grip on her coffee released. "Lane's band rocked and the party was good. Although…Lane called Mrs. Kim up drunk and unleashed all her secrets upon her."

"No way!" Lorelei gasped, mouth dropping open. Mrs. Kim would be super enjoyable to be around today. Lorelei made mental precaution to stay far away from the religiously austere woman more than usual.

"Yeah and then I had to hold her hair back while she puked her guts out in the bushes. I hope her mom doesn't kill her." Rory frowned at the last thought.

"Lane Kim, death by beating of a bible and health food." Lorelei mused into her cup. She took a sip, pondering the fate of Lane before switching thought trains. "So, did um, Jess have a good time?" She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess." Rory blushed, hating the lack of control she had over her face whenever she heard his name. Jess and she had gone farther in their physical relationship than they'd before and she was still tender on the subject.

"Hmm…" Lorelei eyed Rory like a predator on the strike. "Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, JESS."

Rory's face blazed. "Stop it!" Lorelei laughed at her, learning that Jess's name had the power of making her daughter blush to the extreme. She abused it and loved it. Although, Lorelei wondered why Jess's name would have the affect on her. They must have gone farther than they usually did in their make out sessions.

"So, what base did he get to?" Lorelei asked bluntly, snickering. Rory almost dropped her backpack on her foot.

"Mom!" Rory whined, embarrassed. She didn't exactly want to discuss her make out sessions with her _mother_. However, Lorelei was her mother and she'd never known her to be uncool. Well, except about Jess.

"Um. We, um." Rory's face was on fire. She could barely spit the words out.

"Okay, tell me this," Lorelei commanded worriedly. "Anything below the belt?"

"No, um, none of that. Just…above the…belt. You know." Rory stumbled along, her fingers tapping on her backpack. Lorelei nodded and the room became silent and awkward. They both stared at the floor. Lorelei worried in her mind about her baby growing up too fast and losing her virginity and Rory worried about school and Jess.

"And..." Rory paused, blushing again and looking down at the floor.

"And _what_?" Lorelei urged, her fingers clenching on the coffee cup. _Oh, god, they really did have sex, didn't they? Please say no, say no, say no…_

"ItoldhimIlovedhim." She burst out, clapping her hands over her mouth after. She waited, peeking through her fingers for her mother's reaction.

"..." Lorelei was silent, face blank. "I wasn't aware you were that serious about him."

Rory shrugged daintily, careful with her mom's reaction. "It just...happened. I didn't expect it."

"Well...okay." Lorelei replied, taking her time swallowing the coffee in order to calm herself. Rory sighed in relief, knowing that if her mom hadn't approved, her day would be ruined and she wouldn't be able to concentrate at school.

Speaking of school; Rory looked at her watch and made a disgruntled sound. "We have to hurry if we want to be able to sit down to eat at Luke's." Lorelei nodded, shooting a smooth smile before getting up and disappearing up the stairs. Rory zipped her backpack up and smoothed her hair before hurrying to the bathroom. She felt like she wanted to look good today. For Jess. The thought of him shot a thrill through her chest.

She looked at herself in the mirror, slowly examining the easy ponytail and clear face. She supposed she could be pretty if she tried, and that's what she wanted to make sure Jess thought of her. Taking her mom's makeup bag out of the medicine cabinet, she dabbed on some pink lipgloss and some mascara. Taking her hair down, she fluffed her hair, taking a few pieces back to clip them behind her head so most of her hair framed her face. Rory nodded in satisfaction, leaving the bathroom when she felt happy with the results.

Lorelei and Rory almost crashed into each other when she left the bathroom. "Whoa!"

"Hold up!" Lorelei tugged Rory by the sleeve and inspected her face. "Why so extra pretty?" Then she held up her hand, stopping Rory from answering.

"Ah, for Jess." And on cue, Rory blushed, making Lorelei smirk devilishly. "I'll never get tired of that." Then she patted her on the shoulder, letting Rory go. Rory and Lorelei left the house a couple minutes later, due to Lorelei's practiced art of speed makeup application skills.

They reached Luke's quickly, plopping in the chairs, winded from the fast walking. Jess while waiting on tables, paused when he saw Rory and Rory vice versa. They stared at each other, caught up in a quiet moment where Jess scrutinized her face and smiled at her. Rory's breath caught at the beauty of it and shyly reciprocated it.

Jess wandered over to their table as if on a leash. "Hey."

"Hey." Rory repeated, a blush disseminating itself to her face. Jess smirked and leaned down to press a simple kiss to her lips. However, their lips collided and clung making their hello kiss lasting longer than usual. Her hand fluttered up to his face, eyelashes flickering against him. Lorelei finally cleared her throat, amused and uncomfortable at their PDA. They usually weren't so open and ardent. They jumped apart, but not before Jess swiped his tongue familiarly against her lips.

"Hi." Jess said to Rory, eyes soft and aroused. Rory's cheeks had a slight pink tint to them and she smiled back at him.

"Hi." She reiterated. Lorelei rolled her eyes. These two were too much. All gooey and gushy. What's weird was that Jess was the one that seemed to possess most of the gushiness, by linking their fingers and Rory was the one ignoring the rest of the world. Lorelei decided to be mean and have a little fun.

"Hi!" She barked, startling them. Jess mumbled a greeting to his girlfriend's mother before slipping away to another customer. Lorelei was left with Rory, who released a lovesick sigh and propped her head in her hand.

"Ugh." Lorelei pouted. "You two are disgusting."

Rory's mouth dropped. "What?"

"I half expected him to rip your clothes off and take you on the table." Lorelei continued, Rory shaking her head in amusement. "I mean, the kid's still staring at you like he wants to jump your bones!"

"He is?!" Rory whipped her head around to catch him in the act. Quickly, Jess turned his intense gaze from her to the aggravated Luke who was lecturing him about his breaks. Rory turned back around to face the table, a delighted smile lighting her face.

"…Which is not the right way to get in with the girlfriend's mother. I mean, seriously, how far did his tongue go down your throat? And what'd you _do_ to him? It looks like he wants to pull out flowers and serenade you!" Lorelei ranted, beyond caring that Rory was in her own little world, of her and Jess.

Jess reappeared, sliding two plates of pancakes onto the table with coffee, giving Rory a secret heated look accompanied with a smirk. Rory dropped her gaze to the table before meeting his eyes again coyly. Lorelei made faces at them, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Rory ate her pancakes slowly, exhilarated around Jess. Lorelei persisted to pout before deciding to harass Luke. Rory wanted to stay to watch, but she had to leave for her bus in a few minutes. She got up to go and then noticed Jess jerking his head at her, gesturing for the food closet behind him. Rory checked to see if her mom had noticed, but thankfully she was too caught in teasing Luke about Nicole.

Rory bit her lip before sneaking past her mom into the backroom. Immediately, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into the supply closet and thrust against the wall. Jess cornered her there, his arms braced above her, their mouths close together temptingly.

"Hey." Jess said smoothly, eyes glued to her lips. "Come here often?"

Rory's eyebrows lifted, smiling all the same. His eyes approvingly followed the movement. "Oh, yeah. Supply closets are the new hang-out point around here." Jess cut her off in the last word, mouth swooping down and quieting her. Her hands slid up from her sides and curled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Their mouths met over and over, opening to let their tongues quickly touch before starting a new kiss. Jess seemed to enjoy pressing her into the wall, his entire body aligning against hers, his mouth bearing down and domineering. Rory didn't mind, welcoming the differences of their bodies and accepting the hungry feel of the kiss. It was almost like they wanted to devour each other, but unfortunately, Jess knew that Rory had to go to school so he stepped back and dropped his hands off her. Rory leaned forward involuntarily, her body immediately wanting him back. Jess, of course, smirked at her reaction, giving way for a last light kiss.

"Later." Jess said and Rory nodded, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. Jess stayed for a few seconds after, heaving out a shuddering breath before shaking it off. Then he went back into the diner, noticing that Rory had left. Disappointment rushed through his body and it forced him to stop in his tracks. He couldn't remember ever being so caught up in what Rory was doing. He felt a physical pang without her there and it scared the shit out of him. What did it mean when he always wanted to be with her?

"Look at him. He looks like he's been hit over the head with a hammer." Lorelei said to Luke, casually grabbing a donut from underneath the cover, sneakily.

"I'd like to hit him with a hammer." Luke muttered. "He got up late this morning. I had to drag him out of his bed. And throughout the night, he was mumbling Rory's name. It was extremely creepy. I think we should separate him and Rory for awhile, because they're getting too together-y."

Lorelei snorted. "Rory would kill me. Apparently last night at the party, they had a really good time. A really good time, if you know what I mean."

"No!" Luke gasped in disbelief. "They didn't…you know, you think?" His eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was going to throw the toaster at Jess's head.

"No, they didn't, thankfully. But the way they're acting around each other, I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Lorelei replied carelessly, munching on the donut while Luke had to count inside his head in order to function.

"Wait." Luke said suddenly, disturbed from the new information. "What party? Oh, god. Did it have booze? Or sex?"

Lorelei's eyes widened. Well, it'd be likely if Jess hadn't told him anything, considering the monologue she dealt with from him.

Lorelei stuffed the donut into her mouth. "Noffing. Gotta go!" She snatched her purse and dropped money on the counter before leaving the diner for work. Luke turned his angered gaze from Lorelei's empty seat to Jess who was innocently filling the coffee cups of customers. Jess casually looked up to meet Luke's dark glower and his eyes widened, whipping his apron off and ran out of the diner.

"I've got school," Jess gave for an explanation. Luke scoffed, deciding to kick his ass later. That way he could plan the ways to do it.

* * *

**AN: Once again, thanks SO much for the reviews so far! I hope you like this chapter, I mean literati action is good, yes? Hahah. I SWEAR I'll get to replying to your reviews...I'm not gonna bother to give you excuses, useless anyways. I'll do them when I have free time. If...I have free time. headdesk.**

**And yes, I don't own anything that's obviously famous, I mean, as if I could come up with stuff like that. I don't think I made any references in this chapter. But maybe I have in the last one and will in the future, haha. **

**Please review, it'll encourage me a lot more than you realize.**

**love, RAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory came home from school exhausted. Paris seemed to be possessed overnight by the ghosts of all the dictators in the world and demonstrating her psychotic power by abusing Rory. She'd made her run around the school to finish her tasks and rewrite _all _of her articles. The same articles that she'd stayed up till midnight to perfect. And to think Lorelei called her a freaky perfectionist.

She entered her empty house, as her mother worked until 4:30. The house was, for once, quiet and solemn, matching Rory's mood. She sighed tiredly and dropped her backpack on her bed, picking up a book from her side table and relaxing. Her face continued to smooth from a long day of stress as the novel's plots enwrapped her.

Within seconds she was engrossed in the happenings of her novel. However, a light tapping on her window deterred her attention away from the book. She looked up, irked at the disruption but softened at once. Jess stood casually at the window, hands shoved in his pockets while smirking sheepishly.

Instantly, a relieved smile lit her face. She opened the window and he maneuvered himself inside. They took each other in, Jess eagerly staring at her pale white face and she at his olive skinned one.

"Hey!" She beamed, leaning forward to smack a soft kiss against his lips. He bended a bit to receive it but bounced back right after, focused on keeping their conversation alive.

"Hey." He replied, smiling slightly. "What're you reading?" Jess titled the book in her hands up so he could see the title.

Rory told him anyway. "Death of a Salesman."

Jess crinkled his forehead. "Again?"

Rory smiled, the book held preciously in her hands while her eyes focused on Jess. "Of course. I love it."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Shrugging, he made his way over to her bed and Rory scooted over for him to sit next to her. Before sitting down, he yanked a book from his back pocket and waved it at her teasingly. She tilted her head to read the cover.

"Hemingway. Blagh!" Rory said with a scrunched up face. Jess chuckled before relaxing into his girlfriend's bed, sliding an arm around her shoulders and settling back to read. They both read in silence, their fingers turning pages at different beats. Jess was the faster reader, flipping pages with rhythm while Rory inspected each page, only flipping when she felt it necessary. Rory was more than half way through her book before Jess arrived at her window and finished quickly, reaching to slide the book under her bed. Jess continued to read, knowing that Rory would want his attention in a moment and smirking to himself.

And soon enough, he felt Rory shift closer to him and lay her head against his shoulder, finding that perfect nook between his neck and his shoulder. He moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist, closing the book in hand to place onto the table gently.

Rory titled her face to the side into his neck, turning her body so she faced him. She placed moist kisses on the line of his jaw, innocently but with the opposite intent. The light scruffle on his face scratched her lips and she smiled in her kisses. Jess stayed still, choosing to let her do as she wished, as her brave side didn't appear often. He marveled at the girl's ability to make him breathless and hoped she didn't notice he had closed his eyes.

She continued to press kisses, growing more confident with each kiss. Curious for his reaction, she took her hand and placed it on his stomach, sliding it upwards while she found an erogenous spot on his neck. She bit at it lightly and his reaction was immediate. A groan slipped out of his mouth and Rory smirked with surprise and self-satisfaction. Noticing her smug expression, he flipped them over. Rory lay on her bed, biting her lip with concern and Jess looked down at her, scrutinizing her face.

She certainly was beautiful; incredibly blue eyes, delicate features and an unmistakably erotic full mouth. Her mouth was one of the reasons he had first really noticed her. It was meant to smile and kiss. He lowered his body onto of hers gently, letting her adjust to the weight of him. Once her shifting had ended, he began to lightly kiss her face, calming the hard beating heart that his hand felt on her chest. It slowed slightly and he moved from her face to her jaw. He let a heavy breath out next to her ear and felt her shuddering response, smirking.

"Hey Jess." Rory suddenly said and Jess paused at her neck, lifting his head to look at her face. She smiled at him and he captured her mouth, slowly but in a way that made her forget what she was going to say. She responded to it deeply, cupping his face and the back of his head.

Once again, she was reminded of the party and remembered herself, tearing her mouth from him. Jess followed, focused on tasting inside her mouth and completely oblivious that she wanted to talk. The memorable flavor of chocolate was there, and he was determined to get another taste. However, she had a different idea.

"Jess." She elongated his name so it sounded more like a moan than an admonishment. Jess smirked against her lips, always enjoying the power he had over her. But Rory, continuing to be stubborn, turned her face from him to speak. "Jess, we have to talk."

Jess grunted against her neck, frowning. He didn't want to _talk_ right now. Besides, he knew what she wanted to talk about and wasn't exactly in the mood for 'Let's Share Our Feelings' Time. He'd rather progress to the 'Let's Give Each Other Hickies' Time. But, he relented knowing that Rory wouldn't let this go any farther now. That's the way she was, and he didn't want to push her.

"Fine. Let's talk." Jess sighed, removing himself from her and throwing himself on the chair. Rory pouted at him, feeling rather bewildered of his sudden aggression.

"Why'd you move away?" She asked, confused. "You were perfectly fine where you were."

Jess scoffed, sexually frustrated. "Yeah, like I'm gonna be able to talk with you underneath me."

Rory's forehead wrinkled. She didn't get why he was being so hostile, all she wanted to do was talk about the other day. Then, she'd be perfectly fine with making out some more.

"Okay." She said slowly. "Anyways, I just um, wanted to talk to you about, um. The other day."

"Uhuh." Jess replied, almost looking like he wanted to check his watch and yawn. Jeez. It was a rare time that he got to kiss her exactly the way he wanted to, with no bothersome parents around, and she wanted to discuss their feelings. Typical woman.

She took a deep breath, deciding that quick was the best way to do it. Like ripping a Band-Aid off. "Did you not graduate because you didn't go to school enough?"

Jess shrugged. Rory kept her calm, having realized that he wouldn't ever be pleasant about this. She was treading dangerous territory; his intelligence, something he obviously didn't judge by the amount of school education, but rather personal education.

"And um, what are you going to do about it?" Rory asked, tentatively, trying not to bait him into exploding. Jess's fingers started to tap on the arm of the chair, annoyance showing in his forehead. He really didn't want to talk about school, and it was so Rory to bring it up when all he could think about was flipping her back underneath him and continuing where they left off.

"Who knows. Who cares." He answered blandly. Rory had to take a deep breath to calm herself that time. His careless attitude was starting to piss her off. It seriously hurt her when he switched his Holden Caulfield attitude on, his 'screw the man' mind-set.

"I do, Luke does. You should." She reprimanded hotly, losing her temper for a second. Quickly, she reined it in, holding her breath for his reaction. Fortunately, there was no loud response, only silence while he seethed. "Jess, you are so smart. Smarter than anyone I know. You blow me away sometimes, with the things you say. There's nothing keeping you from graduating except yourself. You seem to have some sort of grudge against school."

She got off the bed and approached him, sitting on his lap and cupping his face. Rory figured that physical contact at all times would keep him from running. His eyes met hers with a begrudging look.

"Look, Rory." He started, sighing, giving way. "We're different. We both know that. And we both knew from the beginning that school was your thing, not mine. School can't do anything for me I can't accomplish myself. I don't need school."

Rory shook her head. "Jess, come on. It's just high school. It's not hell. I know you of all people can handle it." Her persistence came through in her face, and she stared right into his face, eyes inches away.

"Rory, you don't understand. I can't waste my time in summer school. I have to work and make money. Some of us don't have rich grandparents paying for everything." Jess bit out, knowing that he stung her by the hurt look on her face. She slid off his lap, glaring at him coldly.

"Is that what you think of me? You think I'm just some privileged rich girl, sitting on her grandparent's throne, never having to work for anything?" Rory spat at him, pain etched on her face, causing her voice to shake. "Well, screw you, Jess! Screw you, because I worked my way up through Chilton myself. I'm valedictorian, Jess, did you know that? I lived 15 years without their money but Mom and I survived. You may think that you've lived a hard life in big old scary New York City without your dad, well guess what, Jess. I lived without my dad, too, and it hurt. And you know what else hurt? Hearing you say what you truly think about me. I'm sick of this, Jess."

Jess's mouth opened and closed. "Rory." He looked like a goldfish, properly rebutted. This fight had entered new dimensions of their relationship that he didn't want to see just yet, and it scared him to notice how much she was fighting for him, like she really cared.

"Just go, Jess. I don't want to hear it." Rory was openly crying now, facing away from him. She felt overdramatic and like a stupid crybaby, but really. How could Jess say such a thing to her? Of all people, she knew what it was like to scrounge for money and to live in a shack because of no other home.

Jess stood up, running a hand through his hair and taking a hesitant step towards her. He watched her shoulder shake and her wipe away tears on her face. "Rory."

Crap, he'd really screwed up by saying that. He was sure it'd been a touchy subject and by crossing that line, he'd messed things up between him and her. All this emotion in the air was making him edgy and he already felt guilty. He didn't like that, either. The fact that he cared she was crying was beyond what he'd ever felt for any other girl and such a new notion concerned him, seeing as he didn't know what to do. Jess considered leaving the room, but then remembered how Rory held him the other night, when she knew that he was screwed up.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, touching her on the arm. Rory stiffened in surprise, had expected him to run out of the room like she was a leper.

"Rory…God. I just…it's hard for me to say this, but, I don't want to go to school. I don't think that I need it. Whatever or wherever I end up, I end up. I don't plan things like you do." He said softly. Rory kept her face to the side, stubborn against weakening.

"Yeah, well, wherever you end up might need you to have a diploma, Jess!" Rory argued, turning to face him. "This careless nomad habit of yours isn't healthy or safe! How will you survive?"

"Rory, not everyone needs a diploma, okay? Maybe I'll get my GED later in my life. Maybe I won't. Your mom never graduated high school, are you ashamed of her?" Jess retorted.

"Don't bring my mom into this, Jess. You know that my mom regrets not getting hers. She might not regret having me, but graduating high school was one thing I know she wishes she'd done." Rory practically shouted at him. "And she also got her GED and graduated college, so don't try that."

"Oh, come on, Rory!" Jess started, but Rory cut him off. The frustration mounted in both of them, while facing each other, they glared, neither backing down.

"No, _you_ come on. I don't want to force this on you and I feel like I'm shoving this down your throat but where do you see yourself in a few years? That's right, you don't know because you don't have a plan. It may be alright with you to just wander around, but that future, that you've ironically planned, won't have me in it." Rory finished and then walked out of her room into the kitchen. Jess followed.

"So, this is it. Get a diploma or you'll break up with me? Are you seriously giving me this ultimatum?" He asked fiercely, grabbing her hand and whirling her around. She faced him, face red and eyes glowing. "Is that what you really want?"

"God, Jess. Don't you get it?" She pressed her hands against his face almost to the point of pain. Their eyes challenged each other; their faces so close, their breath mingled. "I love you, you know that. I love when you're spontaneous, but when it comes to my future-our future, a plan is needed."

"Rory. A plan isn't always needed." Jess said to her, shaking his head. "I know being without a plan is scary to you, but it can also benefit you. You think I do the things I do by planning them?"

Rory chuckled. "Like someone just plans to steal a garden gnome?"

Jess rolled his eyes. Rory would bring up gnomes at a time like this. "I wasn't talking about that. Life's best things come as a surprise."

"Thanks, Forrest Gump, for that little piece of advice." Rory replied sarcastically.

"You know what, Rory? I think you only want me to get a diploma because you're ashamed of me. Here you are, big valedictorian at your fancy private school, dating some loser who can't even graduate high school! Why are you so ashamed, Rory? Have your friends been teasing you? Are your grandparents introducing you to better educated guys making you realize how much of a loser I am? Huh, Rory? Am I not good enough for you the way I am?" And there was Jess's secret fears exposed to her, right out on the open hiding behind a boy on the offensive.

Rory stared at him, shocked. She had to admit, deep deep deep down inside of her was a little voice saying that she _was_ embarrassed, but that tiny diminutive voice was _nothing_ against the big voice saying 'He can do better than me'.

"How can you say that?" Rory asked softly. She stared at the ground, frustrated. "How can you even imagine that I think myself better than you? Don't you know that it's the other way around? You could do so much better than me. You could find any girl, smarter, prettier, more like you to take my place."

"Rory…" He tilted her face up, looking at the embarrassment there and wondering how the hell he got a girl like her. "There's no other girl like you, no "better" girl that I need more than you. But I don't see why you want me to get a diploma so badly."

Rory sighed. "I want you to get it because it's right there. It's easily accessible for you. It's practically tangible for you, while I had to study hard for mine. And you don't even want it!" She chuckled mirthlessly and became serious again. "Think of it this way; it'd be an extra guard for you, a plus for when you wind up where you wind up and need a job."

Jess thought about it, balancing his dislike for school against the fact that having a diploma _would_ help him get work easier. He hated to admit it, but she was right.

"So? So what if I get my diploma. What happens with us?" Jess finally inquired. Rory squealed, wrapping her arms around Jess and kissing his face. Calming down after awhile, she realized that he was serious.

"Well, my mom and I are backpacking through Europe, as you know. My graduation present from Mom." Rory told him, sheepishly. Jess shook his head, aghast.

"You're going to Europe? When?"

"Err…after I graduate. In a couple of weeks. Hey, this way, you can get your diploma through summer school while I'm away, so I can't distract you." Rory said, brightening up.

"But, this is your last summer before you go to college. Yale, remember? Where you'll be busy for an entire year with college essays and whatever college kids do?" Jess scratched his head, becoming embarrassed for his concern.

"I won't be gone for all the summer. Just…most of it. And it's not like they lock us up and throw the key for an entire year, I'll be coming home on weekends and days that I don't have heavy homework. Laundry, remember?" Rory nuzzled his face, finding his concern adorable. "Don't worry, we'll see each other."

"Whatever." Jess said roughly, and then pulled her face up for a kiss. He moved her back to the bed, pressing her down with slight ferocity, focused on her. Rory felt a rush of warmth when she looked at Jess, loving that he wanted her, that this rebellious, gorgeous guy listened and talked and kissed her, could possibly one day love her back. With that running through her veins, she kissed him fiercely, suddenly being the dominator. Jess lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but let her push her feelings through him. Heat surged between their bodies while they showed each other their love for each other, both desperate in the moment.

"Rory, my favorite daughter, I'm home!" Lorelei called from inside the house and the couple jumped apart. Lorelei appeared in the kitchen, observing the obvious sudden distance between the two and smirking, while narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Gotta go. I'll call you tonight." Jess muttered, nodding at Lorelei before brushing a kiss on Rory's mouth. She smiled adoringly at him and he smirked, sauntering out of the kitchen door.

"Don't wanna know." Lorelei said to Rory. Rory smiled at her appreciatively. Her mom seriously rocked.

"How was your day, Mom?" Rory asked her instead, distracting her. Lorelei made a face.

"Horrible. The inn is still in ruins and I had to lay off tons of employees. It almost broke my heart." Lorelei moaned and Rory nodded sympathetically. "But enough about my sucky job. How's your life?"

"Not much better. Paris is evil, no surprise there. Jess and I had this humongous argument, I swear, the worst _ever_, but we made up." Rory exhaled noisily, collapsing in a chair, Lorelei patted her arm and sank into the chair next to her.

"What was it about?" Lorelei was almost afraid to ask. She hoped it wasn't about him pushing him for sex. Lorelei had been through that herself, and would kill Jess if he was doing that to her child.

"The fact that he's not graduating."

"Ah." Lorelei hissed through her teeth understandingly. "That must have been bad."

"It was terrible. God. We both were yelling at each other. It was ridiculous. But, finally I convinced him to go to summer school while we're in Europe." Rory's head fell onto her hand tiredly.

"Wow." Lorelei's eyebrows rose. "That's quite an accomplishment. Did you promise Jess kinky sex or something?"

"Ew, mom. No." Rory said, blushing. Sex and Jess was definitely not something you should mention around her right now. "I just said that having a diploma would help him get well paying jobs."

"Huh." Lorelei nodded and then sighed teasingly. "Boring. I liked my idea better."

"Perv." Rory taunted.

"Virgin." Lorelei reminded, smiling evilly.

_Hopefully not for long_, Rory mused to herself giddily. "You know it."

"Luke's gonna love you for persuading Jess into summer school, you know." Lorelei grinned as she contemplated the benefits this could get her. "Maybe we'll get more coffee."

"Extra fries…" Rory continued, eyes widening.

"Glazier donuts!" Lorelei practically shouted in glee.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows. "Glazier donuts?"

"You know that all donuts are unequally glazed, right? And we usually get the skimpy glazed donuts from Luke because of his weird health ideas. So now with your wonderful powers of Jess-persuading, we'll get the glaziest donuts!" Lorelei explained, already imagining the thick coats of glaze on her donuts.

"Ohhh…I like extra glazed donuts. Good one!"

"Wanna go to Luke's now to get them?" Lorelei asked her and Rory nodded.

"Sure! And we can get the extra fries, too!" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**AN: Hey, how'd you like it? A lil spat between our favorite couple spices things up, eh? Moves them along a lot quicker. I hope I'm portraying everybody well, I wouldn't want a reviewer to go all 'why do you even bother, you're completely OFF! Stop writing!' that would break my heart, haha. I'd get over it, but I wouldn't like it. **

**And I'm editing every chapter! If you haven't noticed, I've changed a few things and added some extra stuff, so go reread the other chapters. It's a little better, I swear. **

**Also, I know. I'll get to review replying. I WILL. Stop giving me 'oh, sure you will. Psh' looks! I'm condemned with this thing called PROCR(ASS)TINATION. Meaning, we make an ass of ourselves avoiding the destination and pushing it off as long as possible. **

**But, that doesn't mean YOU shouldn't review. Do so! **

**Alright, off to publish CHAPTER FOUR!**

**love, RAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You. Are going to summer school." Luke repeated in disbelief. "You, Jess Mariano, 'Too Cool for School' are going to sit in a steaming hot classroom during times when other kids your age are lounging at a beach in Bora Bora."

"Gee, when you say it like that, it makes it sound so much more enticing." Jess replied sarcastically, grabbing a book from his back pocket and flopping onto his bed. Luke stifled a laugh and followed him.

"And what brought this decision on? Multiple Personality Syndrome?" Luke asked curiously, a grin splicing his lips wide. Jess scowled at him.

"Yeah, but watch out, I've a murderous side that's begging to be released." Jess muttered.

"Oh, I know." Luke stepped back, hands in the air, nodding to himself. "Rory convinced you. Man, I love that girl. She should be raised on a 20 feet high pedestal at all times. I've got to thank her for this. You think she likes fruit baskets? I should send her a fruit basket."

"I think _you're_ a fruit basket." Jess mumbled, turning the page, trying hard to ignore him. Luke persisted to chuckle, rapturous.

"Oh, man. I can't believe this. Should we buy you school supplies? I think we should go shopping this week." Luke's grin looked like it was going to weigh off his face, it was that big.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Please try to have a heart attack while I'm gone." Jess got off his bed and bounded through the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Luke was left snickering to himself, shaking his head and wondering how Rory did it. Then, while still chortling, he went downstairs to the diner in one of his best moods.

"Hello Kirk!" He even greeted Kirk "How're you doing on this fine fine day?"

The poor guy gave him a scared look. "I didn't deface any of your property today, I swear!"

Luke looked at him like he was crazy. _Well, no duh_. "I'm sure you didn't, Kirk."

"Good." Kirk nodded, staring down at his table and eating his omelet as fast as he could. He decided that eye contact was not the best idea at the moment.

Luke went around the diner, pouring coffee and even _smiling_ at the customers. He actually had conversations with some of them. Kirk watched this episode with awe and fear, practically darting from the diner to tell Mrs. Patty and Co.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked one man who sat quietly with a cup of coffee in front of him.

He looked up, surprised. "Uh, just…another cup of coffee, please."

"Are you sure? I make a mean omelet." Luke, in good spirits, offered.

The unshaven man shook his head. "No, thanks. Just coffee."

"Okay, then." Luke poured more coffee into the cup and wandered away. The man watched Luke with dark eyes and familiar intensity.

Then, without sudden notice, he ran out of the diner. Luke turned his head when he heard the bells jingling and saw the man leaving quickly, and then noticed the wallet left on the table.

He grabbed it, running after the guy. "Hey, you left your wallet!" Then he opened it and read the inside flap designated for driver's licenses. Immediately, his good mood vanished when he saw the name written next to the picture.

* * *

Rory and Jess were piled together on the couch of Luke's apartment, bodies pressed together while they read silently. The quiet atmosphere was soothing to them both, a salve for their recent arguments. Occasionally, they'd kiss, slow and deep kisses that had forgotten books dropping out of their hands to reach for each other.

Luke stormed in, slamming the door open. They leapt apart, Rory's face flushed, hand automatically wiping at her mouth and straightening herself while Jess lounged backwards, eying Luke with hostility in his interruption.

However, Luke cast them no attention and they watched him with strange looks while he paced around the apartment, shoving things around as if looking for something.

"Can I help you?" Jess said wryly and Rory smacked his arm, giving him a dirty look. Luke jumped, blinking at the couple as if he'd never seen them before.

"How long have you two been there?" Luke barked out, startling them both.

"Well, personally, I've been here since my mom and disappearing-act dad decided to contribute to the world by procreating me. But if you'd like to specify…" Jess leaned back, wrapping an arm around Rory. Rory knocked his arm off, giving him a reprimanding glare.

Luke glowered. "Shut up, Jess!" His insides twitched at the sound of Jess's dad.

"Ohh, menopausing already? Damn, I left my Midol at Ror's. Can't help you there." Jess continued, his arm snaking back around Rory.

"What's wrong with him? Does he want to get punched?" Luke asked Rory. Rory flushed.

"Sorry about this, Luke. We'll go." She said meekly, dragging Jess up and leading him out of the apartment.

"No, wait. Jess, come back here." Luke sighed, beckoning Jess over. Rory released Jess's arm curiously and pushed Jess towards him.

"Do I look like Raggedy Anne to you?" Jess said to Rory, "Stop yanking me around!"

"Well, if we got you a mop wig and a few freckles, we'd have a great resemblance." Rory teased, landing a kiss on Jess's cheek. He scowled at her, a forced one that underplayed the affection in his eyes. Rory kept an unassuming smile on her face, eyes glittering a brilliant blue that hooked Jess in involuntarily for a moment.

Luke cleared his throat. They were being way too cutesy for him to digest at the moment. Rory sent a sheepish smile to Luke before swinging her book bag onto her shoulder and trotting out of the apartment. Jess ran a hand through his hair, wiping his mouth off of invisible traces of Rory's chapstick.

"Jess…" Luke started, swallowing and flicking his fingers against the wallet in his hand.

Jess eyed the wallet. "Oh, it's time for me to pay the rent, isn't it. Well, I'll just take off my clothes and then we can get started." He jokingly tapped his belt buckle in preparation of taking it off.

"No! God! Ugh! I don't know where you come up with this stuff!" Luke shouted, gagging. _Such a weird kid_.

Jess shrugged. "Dubbya Bush, of course." He then took the chance to throw himself back onto the couch, reaching unconsciously into his pocket for cigarettes, which due to Rory, weren't there.

"I'd hoped you'd get into politics, but what goes on between you and our president is none of my business." Luke replied dryly. "But I want to talk about your father."

"Nope." Jess got up, face shut down. He began to leave the room, but Luke gripped his shoulder and manhandled him back to the couch.

"Sit." Luke ordered and massaged the pulsing area between his eyes. "I don't want to have a deep stimulating discussion about how your father leaving you has affected you or anything. I'm just going to tell you that I saw your father."

Jess's head snapped up, mouth dropped. "You saw him? When?"

Luke sighed. "I saw him today. He decided to drop in for a barrel worth of coffee and left his wallet." He tossed the black leather wallet towards Jess and he caught it, eagerly flipping it open. His dropped manner of usual disdain bewildered Luke, and he watched in surprise when Jess's eyes impatiently ate up the picture in the wallet. The disgruntled man stared morosely into the camera, a cocky smirk tipping the corner of his lip. Familiar hazel eyes met the viewer, and Jess felt a shock go through his system when he saw his own father for the first time in a tiny photograph.

"You look alike." Luke said softly, sipping a beer. Jess looked up, anger coursing through him suddenly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be anything like him." Jess muttered, dropping the wallet on the couch and sullenly disappearing out of the apartment.

* * *

**AN: Okay. I know. Pretty much a cliffhanger. Shrugs. It's not that bad, but it's not like I just killed him off and it's up to you to give me a hundred reviews in order to bring him back alive. Now THAT would be evil. **

**Thank you SO SO SOS OSOSOSOSOS much for the reviews! I love them because they're basically teddy bears that cheer me up when I'm upset and keep me going when I feel like crap. They're great.**

**It'd be wonderful if I could get some more? I'll reply to them. Eventually. sheepish cough.**

**Alright, review, I love you even if I don't know you, blahblahblah, don't own anything 'cept my ideas and other stuff in my home but the obvs are not mine.**

**love, RAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Jess is gone?" Rory asked Luke exasperatedly. Frustration ebbed at her mind, waves of anger and confusion crashing into her. Jess was gone?

"Meaning, Jess decided to do his own interpretation of Houdini. He didn't come home last night and he's not in town." Luke explained, aggravation evident in the furrowing of his forehead and overdramatic waving of his calloused hands. Rory stared at him, trying to accept that her boyfriend had once again run off to god knows where and wasn't exactly sending post cards to let his girlfriend know.

Rory made a sound of irritation in her throat, her face creating a look of puppy-dog sadness. Luke felt a sympathetic pang in his chest at the heartbroken look on her face, inwardly cursing Jess for putting it there.

"Sorry to interrupt your melodramatic performance, but could I get some coffee here?" A customer rudely asked, and Luke fixed a scary glare at him, causing the customer to shrink back. "Okay, sorry then. Didn't know that feeding your customers wasn't part of the menu."

"Get out." Luke growled simply, gesturing towards the door. The man, primly overdressed in a suit scoffed at him and stomped out of the door. "Stupid presumptuous idiot, thinking he can just order me around in my own diner."

Luke then looked around the diner, but like her dumbass boyfriend, she too had disappeared. Luke sighed. _Those two could make millions showing off their quick escape methods_.

Rory fast walked her way across Stars Hallow, incapable to give up the idea that Jess hadn't left. He wouldn't have. He knew that he could come talk to her about anything, including that something which made him feel like he had to run away. Again.

She entertained the idea of sticking a locating device on him once she found him, smiling ruefully at her thoughts.

"Rory!" She turned, glancing around and saw Lane jogging her way towards her. Skidding to a stop, Lane pressed a hand to Rory's shoulder while she bent over and gasped for breath.

"Trying out for a marathon?" Rory asked, eyebrows raised. She masked her feelings about Jess, putting all her attention on her best friend. Lane snorted.

"Just building my stamina. Soon, I'll be as famous as Forest Gump running across the country." Lane smirked, smoothing her thick hair black and fixing her glasses.

Rory sent her an amused look. "Run, Lane Kim, Run. Speaking of which, how did your mom take the whole drunk dialing thing? Should you be packing your bags and hitting the road?"

"I don't know." Lane said, a bewildered look overcoming her face.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rory repeated, turning to face her. The definite punishment of Lane Kim's drunken mistake had more certainty than robbing a bank and locking yourself inside the vault.

"So, I go home, right? You know, after barfing my insides to the bushes like a cliché cover to a 'Don't Party, Kids!' brochure for Planned Parenthood- thanks for holding my hair back by the way- and Dave, like the gentleman he is, brought me home." Lane started, waving her hands about, eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Which is a mixture of chivalry and stupidity, but do carry on." Rory encouraged.

"Exactly. I didn't want him beheaded like Anne Boleyn, so I sent him away." Lane continued, nodding.

"Your mom does have a keen likeness to King Henry the 8th." Rory agreed. They exchanged smiles.

"Anyways, I enter the premises, and it's dark. Silent, too."

"Sneak attack?" Rory guessed, and imagined Mrs. Kim jumping from the ceiling to capture Lane in a net.

"No."

"Exorcism?" Rory suggested, and Lane shook her head, the amazement apparent on her face.

"Nothing. It was quieter than the inside of Ozzy Osbourne's head."

"Quiet like a headless bat's cave. Got it."

"Yeah. So, of course, I freaked out. I run upstairs, like a ninja,"

"Wait, like a _ninja_?" Rory interrupted, giving her a strange look.

"Moving _on_, and I see that she's in her bed. Conked out like Goldilocks in the three little bears, because surely, this wasn't my house."

"Surely not, Mama Bear." Rory grinned. "Ate the wrong porridge, did you?"

Lane paused and narrowed her eyes at her. "You're going to be holding the intoxicated thing over me forever, aren't you."

"Yup." Rory chirped gleefully, bouncing on her heels.

Lane gave a big sigh in response. Rory nudged her. "Oh! So, I decide to go to bed, and lock my door of course, in case she wakes up and does her own version of Freddy Krueger gone Asian Parent. But I sleep safely, wake up, and go downstairs and there she is."

"With a knife? Running towards you?" Rory urged. She could see it clearly in her head.

"No. Cooking breakfast. And I say, 'Good Morning, Mama', and she says right back to me, 'Good Morning, Lane'." Lane said, wonder alight in her eyes.

"And then?" Rory waved her hands for her to finish.

"And that's it. She hasn't said anything else to me since. Nothing." Lane sighed again, and Rory patted her arm.

"So, she's freezing you out?"

"Not so much freezing, but more like detached Stepford wives." Lane explained. "Very cool and serene."

"Huh." Rory said, and then was hit with a reminder of Jess. She winced, but carried on. She'd tell Lane later. "Well, let's think. Maybe she didn't hear you. Maybe you called a different Kim household."

"There _are_ about five Kim's in the yellowbook. And that's if you're counting three other districts." Lane consented hopefully.

"Lane, you should talk to her." Rory told her, and Lane's eyes popped.

"No way. I'd rather not try to explain and say something stupid, therefore adding on to the mental assassination plot in her head." Lane refused.

"Well, then what are you going to do?"

"Get new running shoes." Lane and Rory made their way towards Lane's house. "I don't know, I've already given up my life to working at this religious affiliated table and I said I'd go to that Seventh Day Adventist College in Hartford while living at home."

"Oh, Lane…" Rory gave her a sympathetic look.

"Plus, I told Dave to forget about Prom. The possibility of that happening is zilch." Lane gave the ground a sad look before climbing her stairs toward the screen door. Rory stood at the bottom of the steps.

"That really sucks, Lane. I'm sorry." Rory frowned, and Lane smiled sadly before waving goodbye and slipping into her house. Rory felt another twinge for the fact Jess was gone and now that she was alone, it hit her again, full force.

Except, this time she was angry.

* * *

Jess sat in a motel, chain smoking. Rory would kill him for this. His lips tilted slightly at the thought of Rory's face contorted into an expression she thought was fierce. 'Withering stare', indeed.

The shady motel was outside of New Haven, the closest one to Stars Hallow. He hadn't wanted to go too far, just away for a little while. To think. The manager had given him a suspicious look, as if he didn't believe he was eighteen, which was true, but Jess had glowered him down until he had slid the plastic card to him.

"Asshole." Jess muttered underneath his breath. Dropping the finished cigarette to his foot, he squished it and pulled out another one.

"Got a light?"

Jess turned to see a man standing a few feet away, looking at him indescribably. He shrugged and tossed the lighter towards him. The man caught it and took a few steps forward, sliding a slim cigarette out of his jean jacket. His face was scruffy and an automatic contemplative stare on guard. Flicking the lighter, he held the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled desperately when it caught the flame. Seeming to relax, his shoulders dropped a few inches. Then looking at Jess again, he tensed.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled underneath his breath. Jess quirked an eyebrow, readying himself for an attack or whatever the man was planning.

In a way, the man did attack him; however, instead of going for the face, the man grabbed him around the shoulders and hugged him. Jess shouted and pushed him away.

"What are you, crazy?" Jess barked. "Crackhead. Jesus."

The man staggered back, hitting the wall. "Hmm..." He muttered to himself. "It seems that Sasha was wrong. Bad approach."

Jess was already heading toward his motel room, determined to get away from the drunk, weird man that decided to randomly attack him.

"Wait. Jess Mariano, right?" Jess stopped, hand at the doorknob. He turned slightly and looked at the man.

"I'm Jimmy. Your father."

* * *

Once again on the bench, Rory Gilmore was sipping a cup of coffee while trying to force herself into submission. This was it. She was going to stop caring about Jess. All he did was leave, and she refused to keep letting herself get hurt. She should've seen this coming. It was simple as basic math. Problem + Jess= Screw Everything and Run. She couldn't keep expecting him to change for her. All this time, she had been hoping, desperately hoping, that she could transform him into the perfect boyfriend. But this was _Jess_, and he was the farthest thing from perfect. And it had been fine in the first place; it had been what she wanted, originally. Dean had been perfect, a bit pushy, but a perfect boyfriend, and Jess had seem so delectably untouchable. Imperfectly tantalizing. Rory reached for the forbidden fruit and got kicked out of Eden. And now she was stuck by herself, wishing that her boyfriend liked her enough to stay.

"Hey Ror." She looked up to see Dean towering over her, blocking the sun. Patting the seat next to her, she snickered ruefully at her thoughts. Call the devil and he shall appear. Dean gratefully sat down, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"What's up, Dean?" Rory said halfheartedly. Dean didn't notice, too wrapped up in what he wanted to say to her.

"First of all, I just wanted to say sorry for the other night. I was way out of line. I was jealous of him, because I missed you. I shouldn't have said that." Dean said, looking at her mournfully. Rory nodded.

"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you."

"Yeah. But I've got some great news!" Dean said emphatically, a grin spreading over his face. A weak smile pasted itself on Rory's face at his enthusiasm.

"Really? What is it?" Rory asked, noticing the way Dean kept awkwardly shuffling his feet even while sitting down and wiping his hands on his pants.

"I asked Lindsay to marry me!" He said happily. "And she said yes!"

Rory stared at him, flabbergasted. "What."

"I know, right? Who would've thought. I mean, it's weird, but Lindsay's amazing and I asked, and she said yes! So, I'm getting married. Say something."

"Why?"

"What?" Dean replied, mouth dropping. It was obvious that he had expected her to clap him on the back and congratulate him.

Rory backpedaled. "No, I don't mean why, but, why _now_?"

Dean laughed giddily. "Why _not_ now?"

"Well, you're eighteen, first of all."

"So?" Dean prodded. His mood dropped a little due to her reaction, but then again, he had been hoping for this a little bit. He'd been hoping for some jealousy.

"So, you're young. I mean, you haven't even gone to college yet." She paused, and stared at him for a second. "Oh my God, you are still going to college, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rory, I'm still going to college.

"Well, how. . ." Rory said, fumbling with her words, still surprised.

"Lindsay's gonna go with me." He said like it was obvious.

She tried again. She didn't even know why she wanted to try to stop him, but she felt like she had to at that moment, like it was a huge mistake. "But Dean, you're going to be studying and taking classes, you need to focus on that. I mean, you don't even know what you wanna do yet. And you guys haven't even been going out for that long. I mean, why don't you just date for awhile? Dating's fun."

"Thank you." Dean said sarcastically.

"For what?" She asked, her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"For your deep heartfelt congratulations." He continued, starting to get up off the bench.

Rory stared at him, standing above her. "You just. . .you took me by surprise." She said softly.

"So what? It's good news, you can't just be happy for me?" He said bitterly.

"I can. I am. I just. . ." She flapped her hands for the words she couldn't find.

He scoffed. "You know what, I'm sorry if you have a crappy relationship with Jess."

Rory's head jerked back. "Hey, that has –"

Dean continued, finding the terms from inside him and letting it out. "And I'm sorry if he treats you like dirt and everyone hates him, but that was your choice. I have a great girlfriend and I am really happy, and when you dumped me for that jackass, I thought I'd never be happy again."

"Jess does not treat me like dirt." She said, getting up as well in anger.

Dean shook his head, putting his hands up in front of him. "Whatever. I just wanted you to hear it from me before it got out. Now you know, so, um, have a nice life." Then he walked away, seeming the successor.

"Jess does not treat me like dirt!" Rory shouted after him, but then fell back in the seat in exhaustion. She officially felt like crap, if she hadn't enough beforehand. This just rubbed things in her face.

Things had finally seemed like they were getting better between her and Jess, barely climbing their way to a comfortable relationship where they actually communicated, but then it was just as quickly ruined. And now, Dean flaunting his engagement in her face really put the icing on the cake. She tilted forward, putting her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Jess stared at his father in silence, taking in the familiar features on a different person. For Jess's entire life, he had forced himself to not think about his father. Crushed every tendril of thought because he knew that nothing good would come from it. All he knew about him was that one day as a baby; Jimmy went to get some diapers and then just plain disappeared. Jess took a half of a second to appreciate the irony of family similarities.

"I'm your father." Jimmy repeated.

"I caught that." Jess mumbled uncomfortably.

"Just checking. If you got bad comprehensive skills, it wouldn't be from my side of the family."

"No that would just be deadbeat father and lack of compliance gene." Jess bit, glaring at him.

Jimmy sucked in through his teeth. "Okay. Well. Yeah. I just wanted to…"

"Just wanted to what? Antagonize me in the hallway of a Motel 6?" Jess battered, sneering. "Hi, Jess. I'm your father. You're welcome for showing up after seventeen years."

"Okay, bud. You don't have to go hostile teenager on me." Jimmy replied, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, sorry, _Dad_." Jess scoffed. "Did you want us to reunite joyfully, run towards each other _Baywatch _style and hug dramatically while the music swells behind us? And then we'll catch up with what happened over the years because you didn't disappear getting diapers, you were abducted by aliens."

"I may well not be no Mr. Cleaver, but you still have to show me some respect. I know I've made plenty of mistakes, but I'm trying to fix them. That's why I came here. I wanted to apologize for abandoning you, and I just wanted to see how you were and what you were like. I'm sorry that I've accosted you, sorry that I wasted your time. I'll be back to California by the morning, anyways." Jimmy said, and scratched the back of his neck. Jess looked at him quietly, before shaking his head and escaping back into his room. Jimmy stood outside for a while before going to his, which was the room next door.

* * *

"So Jess is gone?" Lorelai said in a high tone.

"Gone." Rory repeated dolefully.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." Rory agreed.

"What, is this the second time?" Lorelai asked.

"Third."

"Wow. And Dean is getting married?"

"Yup." Rory said, her lips popping at the 'p' with extra force.

"Wow." Lorelai reiterated. "Jeez, I've got to come up with some better words. Wowza! Egad! Dear me! Gadzooks! Great Scott! Heavens to Betsy! Jeepers! Jiminy Crickets! Holy- "

"Okay, I get it. The entire town gets it; you've just replenished their need for expressions of surprise. We're now prepared for an asteroid attack, or zombie attack, or Taylor explosion."

Lorelai smiled. "You know me; the Boy Scout's motto is tattooed somewhere inappropriate."

Rory cracked a smile back at her and Lorelai wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, Sweets. Time to cheer you up. Boys suck anyhow. Didn't they teach you that in elementary school?"

"No, only how to finger paint and eat paste." Rory quipped.

"My intellectual girl. I always knew you were _special_."

* * *

**AN: Wow, it took a long time to do this chapter. I'm surprised it even happened. But it did. A lot of it you'll recognize if you seen Say Goodnight Gracie, or whatever it's called. Hah. I took some of it (like the scene between Rory and Dean) and a few lines inbetween Rory and Lane (the rest of the conversation I changed but kept the subject the same). I took out Fran's death because this story isn't really focused on Lorelai, it's focused on Rory. Don't worry our javajunkie couple will get together eventually. I loved the reviewer that asked me 'WHEN WILL RORY AND JESS SLEEP TOGETHER?', that made me laugh. Definitely not for a couple chapters, and if I do write it, it'll be vague. Rated T, 'member? But speaking of reviewers...**

**here's thanks to the lovely, the beautiful, the amazing: edwardcullenismybrandofheroin..live4ska..caelannrae..ninelifewriter..jediloser09..mabelle86.**

**scryer59..watergurl123..mittoots79..kylielink..that dont make me a bad guy..Curley-Q..ohlookpigsflew.. savethedinosaurs14..morbidmuch..ggluver4ever10..djux****..twilightciel..j...udontknowmebutiknowme..**

**roryjessfan7..veronicajoan..inwayovermyhead:)..roryandjessfanatic..frequentlydazzeledbylit..**

**you'vegotwingsbaby.****.CHRNOSMIKO -(I MISS YOU BUDDY.).**

**you guys really ROCK. Like, my socks are off because you rocked them off. Y'all inspired me to keep going, made me happy when I felt like crap, encouraged me to continue even when I felt like ditching it, and are just plain AWESOME. THANKSSOMUCH. And DOUBLETRIPLE thanks to those who reviewed multiple times! its love in an inbox!**

**Please, continue to review. I know that it seems irrelevant to you, but it really does help a writer. It truly encourages to do more and I'm posting my story mostly for you. **

**SO REVIEW. THANKS. -RAR**


End file.
